Inocente
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: 'Saga Cinco años'. Gray comprendió mientras sus labios chocaban contra los de ella que, a pesar de tener cinco años, Juvia seguía siendo la misma acosadora pervertida y él la inofensiva e inocente alma de Dios. Gray/Juvia. One-shot.


**Inocente.**

**Resumen: **'Saga Cinco años'. Gray comprendió mientras sus labios chocaban contra los de ella que, a pesar de tener cinco años, Juvia seguía siendo la misma acosadora pervertida y él la inofensiva e inocente alma de Dios. Gray/Juvia. One-shot.

**Pareja:** Juvia Loxar-Gray Fullbuster.

**Género:** Romance, Humor, Amistad, Fluffy.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster soltó un suspiro de fastidio mientras pateaba por décima vez la misma piedra. Se encontraba en un sendero que conectaba dos pueblos algo apartados de la civilización y estaba perdido. Por supuesto, no cargaba ningún centavo encima, tampoco la camisa, aunque aquello último no formaba parte de su preocupación actual, era más el rugir de su estómago lo que lo ponía de un humor de mil perros.

―Jodido el momento en que acepté ese encargo ―rechinó los dientes y volvió a patear la piedra.

Sí, había tenido una pésima y horrible misión por dos cosas: La primera era que cuando terminó de derrotar al monstruo que acosaba a una pequeña aldea, sus ropas se esfumaron de la nada, dejándolo como Dios lo trajo al mundo en frente de los aldeanos, para su puta desgracia, y lo segundo fue que no le pagaron ni un centavo por supuestos 'traumas psicológicos' causados hacia las señoritas que lo vieron desnudo.

En realidad, él debería ser el traumado, puesto que más de una trató de meterse en su cuarto para violarlo en lo que restó de su estancia en dicho poblado.

―Absurdo ―murmuró―. Lo peor es que dijeron que era yo quien me aprovechaba de ellas, no al revés.

El anochecer se hacía cada vez más presente y comprendió que lo mejor sería buscar algún sitio para dormir. Dudaba que llegara a un hotel decente en medio de la nada y, si lo hacía, lo más probable que fuera uno donde secuestraran a los pobres huéspedes para venderlos como esclavos sexuales.

―Sí, sería muy peligroso ―pateó la piedra―. No quiero ni imaginar lo que me harían con este cuerpo que tengo.

Cabía resaltar que Gray Fullbuster no era narcisista, simplemente aceptaba la realidad de que era sexy. Que no veía sentido gritar eso a los cuatro vientos, era otra cosa.

Saliéndose un poco del sendero, Gray dudó si adentrarse o no en el bosque, pero su estómago le pidió comida nuevamente así que se resignó y comenzó a explorar en busca de algún árbol frutal o, en el mejor de los casos, algo de carne. Con un poco de su astucia y experiencia, ya que no era la primera vez que pasaba por esa situación, Gray consiguió dar con algunas manzanas en buen estado y otras peras.

No era la mejor comida del mundo, pero algo era algo.

Lo siguiente fue preparar el lugar donde dormiría, así que apartando unas cuantas ramas y hojas del suelo, Gray colocó su bolsa de dormir y sonrió ligeramente. Por último, encendió una fogata –lo cual le costó bastante, por lo que no pudo evitar pensar que Natsu sí era útil para ciertas cosas- y se puso a contemplar el anochecer en silencio, disfrutando de los sonidos de la naturaleza, masticando unas manzanas, pensando que quizás si extrañaba un poco a sus atolondrados amigos y sonriendo por poder ver un cielo perfecto, despejado y lleno de estrellas.

―Estoy seguro que a Juvia le gustaría esta vista ―suspiró mientras sonreía levemente. Sabía que su compañera adoraba ver aquellos cielos despejados desde que se conocieron.

Pensar en la chica de cabellos azules, solo lo asustó un poco al imaginársela saliendo de la nada y atacándolo de noche –en el más pervertido de los sentidos posibles-. No era que Gray odiase a la Loxar, aunque generalmente la repelía, era que no estaba acostumbrado a tener una acosadora las veinticuatro horas al día, por muy linda que fuera.

Sí, porque también admitía que Juvia era linda, claro que jamás lo diría en voz alta.

Mordió la manzana, alzó la vista, observó las mil y un estrellas que había, pensó también en Loki, se preguntó si Erza estaría durmiendo con su armadura, se propuso a pelear con Natsu apenas llegara, prometió que visitaría de sorpresa a Lucy y arrugó la cara cuando una gran gota de agua fría cayó en su frente.

―Qué demonios… ―no pudo terminar de soltar la enorme maldición porque, en menos de lo que pudo reaccionar, miles de gotas empezaron a caer a los alrededores, empapándolo en cuestión de pocos minutos.

―¡Ah, maldición! ―gritó, mientras recogía con prisa sus cosas y echaba a correr en busca de un sitio seco y seguro. Ahora el lugar estaba oscuro, demasiado para que su visión fuera aceptable, se tropezó varias veces y casi rodó colina abajo. Esa situación le recordó a un día en que Cana le predijo que su suerte sería 'maravillosa', pero solo le ocurrían desgracias.

Afortunadamente, consiguió divisar lo que parecía ser una cueva. No estaba seguro si estaría o no deshabitada, pero le dio igual. La lluvia no parecía que cesaría pronto y él tampoco quería tentar su suerte ya que podría terminar con una severa pulmonía. Bueno, aquello tampoco era muy probable desde su perspectiva. Si no contrajo problemas respiratorios durante los entrenamientos con Ur, dudaba que aquella lluvia lo dejara enfermo.

Bufó cuando entró en la oscuridad de la cueva, su cabello chorreaba a montón, en algún punto de la carrera había vuelto a perder su camisa y sus cosas terminaron mojadas.

―Bien ―gruñó molesto. Soltó con rabia sus cosas al suelo y se sentó de cara hacia la entrada―, ¿qué más puede suceder?

Un pequeño gimoteo desde el interior de la cueva le erizó la piel, volteó rápidamente, pero la oscuridad no le permitía ver bien qué era el causante de aquél sonido.

―¡¿Quién está ahí?! ―exclamó al tiempo que se levantaba y se colocaba en posición defensiva.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó. Esperó tenso por unos cuantos minutos y poco a poco fue relajándose. Quizás había sido producto de su imaginación, lo cual no era de sorprenderse. Chasqueó la lengua, se encogió de hombros y todo hubiese terminado bien de no ser por el enorme rayo que cayó en ese momento, iluminando toda la cueva y mostrando la silueta de una niña vestida de negro, con unos grandes ojos que lo miraban fijamente y una pequeña muñeca en la mano.

Fullbuster sintió que el alma se le salió del cuerpo antes de soltar el grito más grande y nena de toda la historia. Si Natsu lo hubiese visto, se habría orinado de la risa. Gray trató de correr fuera de ese lugar, pero en medio del susto, la desesperación y el llanto de la niña que comenzó a oírse, el chico terminó tropezando y golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo, haciéndole perder la consciencia.

* * *

Cuando despertó algo somnoliento, notó a la misma niña sentada a unos cuantos metros lejos de él, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y terminó incorporándose demasiado rápido, logrando acentuar un poco el dolor de cabeza. La niña, por su parte, al ver la reacción brusca del señor desconocido, se sobresaltó en su sitio y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

La lluvia pareció acentuarse más conjunto el llanto de la pequeña se hacía más fuerte. Le tomó unos minutos a Gray comprender que sí era una niña real y no el alma de un muerto que reposaba en ese lugar.

―O-oye ―la llamó. La pequeña gimoteó un poco y lo observó con cautela―. ¿Te he asustado, no? Lo lamento, no sabía que había alguien más aquí.

Algo dudosa de continuar aquella conversación, la niña se secó sus lágrimas. Sorprendentemente, parecía ser que la voz de ese hombre la calmaba.

―J-Juvia también lo ha asustado ―comenzó con voz pasible―, así que no es culpa suya.

Gray suspiró, sonrió levemente, pensó en lo raro de ver a una niña perdida en medio de la nada y luego cayó en cuenta de algo.

―¿Disculpa? ―murmuró confundido―¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?

* * *

Bien, aquello parecía lo más absurdo que hubiese visto y oído en su vida. La fogata improvisada, que había hecho con materiales encontrados en la misma cueva, alumbraba el lugar mientras él seguía revisando, sin poder creer, las cosas que la pequeña traía consigo.

Una muñeca tipo gótica.

El símbolo de Fairy Tail tallado en madera.

Una bolsa de dormir, como la que Lisanna le regaló a cierta conocida suya en su cumpleaños.

Un sombrero que Lucy tejió como símbolo de paz entre ella y la acosadora oficial de Gray.

Comida.

Agua.

Un anuncio para una misión que Gray juraba haber visto en su gremio.

Y, quizás lo más perturbador, fue el álbum de fotos lleno de imágenes suyas –desde sus batallas hasta sus estados de exhibicionista, o collage de él y cierta maga que lo acosaba como loca todo el tiempo- con corazones dibujados alrededor e inscripciones que decían: '¡Amo al Señor Gray!' o 'Juvia Fullbuster'

Entonces, cerró el álbum, miró a la lejanía y llegó a la conclusión de que estaba drogado.

Porque no había ninguna explicación razonable del porqué su compañera Juvia Loxar estuviese sonriéndole con ternura bajo la apariencia de una niña de cinco años.

―No, debe ser el golpe ―se repitió, porque aquello parecía más lógico.

―Juvia estaba bastante asustada cuando el señor Gray entró ―comentó la niña mientras apretaba con fuerza la muñeca que generalmente cargaba consigo. Aun aturdido, el susodicho tocó la cara de la niña, como para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

―Eres real ―murmuró.

―Juvia es real ―respondió, mirándolo con inocencia.

Gray mordió su labio, dudando.

―¿No recuerdas nada de lo que pasó, Juvia? ¿El gremio? ¿Los chicos?... ¿a mí? ―inquirió, tratando de buscar respuestas.

La susodicha parpadeó confundida y negó con la cabeza. Estaba cien por ciento segura de jamás haber visto a ese hombre que no usaba camisa y que la miraba con frustración, como generalmente lo hacían sus padres.

¿Habría hecho algo malo?

―J-Juvia no sabe de qué habla, señor Gray.

―Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? ―le volvió a preguntar, cruzándose de brazos.

La niña miró su muñeca, aquella que ella misma había confeccionado hace poco y la que parecía ser su única amiga.

―Juvia estaba buscando un dragón, entonces se terminó perdiendo en el bosque ―murmuró tan leve que Gray tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para oírla.

―¿Un dragón? ―aquello le pareció más una respuesta tipo Natsu.

―Los compañeros de Juvia le dijeron que si conseguía, la dejarían jugar con ellos ―admitió, sonrojándose.

Aquello sí tomó por sorpresa a Gray. El mago suspiró y trató de pensar qué fue lo último que vio de esta mujer antes de encontrarla en ese estado. Ella le había pedido acompañarle a la última misión que él buscó, pero Gray se negó porque había hecho una especie de trato con Natsu para ver quien terminaba más rápido una misión a solas. Luego de eso, recordó que dicho mago de fuego comenzó a corretear con una poción mágica que, al parecer, lo haría más fuerte. Erza trató de detenerlo, pero en el proceso, el estúpido se cayó.

El resultado fue que la pócima se abrió y terminó salpicando a Natsu, Erza, Gajeel y a Juvia –quienes estaban demasiado cerca-.

¿Habría sido eso?

―Ese estúpido ―gruñó―. Ojalá Erza le dé una buena paliza para que aprenda.

Por otra parte, Juvia lo miró extrañada, no comprendía que le sucedía al agradable señor Gray. Sí, le había dado un susto de muerte, pero después se había disculpado con ella, aunque cuando le dijo su nombre pareció como si realmente hubiese visto a un fantasma.

Aquello la intimidó bastante por un momento, pero luego el hombre cambió su forma de actuar y la ayudó a alumbrar el lugar en que se encontraban, para luego presentarse bajo el nombre de Gray Fullbuster, un mago de Fairy Tail.

Pero luego de que hubiese revisado las cosas que se encontraban en esa cueva, y que ella no recordaba fueran suya, ahora parecía bastante tenso. No le atribuyó eso a los misteriosos objetos que estaban en esa cueva, tal vez el señor Gray la odiaba, como todos los demás.

―L-lo siento ―se disculpó―, sé que es difícil no odiar a Juvia.

Aquél comentario hizo salir a Gray de su estado pensativo, parpadeó confundido y arqueó una ceja.

―¿Odiarte?

―Así es ―respondió Juvia, bajando la mirada y conteniendo las lágrimas, lo cual hizo sentir algo mal al moreno―. Nadie le gusta estar con Juvia porque ella atrae la llovizna cuando está cerca y siempre termina arruinando los días felices de campo con sus amigos.

Por algún motivo, Gray sintió unas ganas de matar a alguien.

―¡No seas tonta! Tú no atraes la lluvia, solo tienes un poder que debes aprender a controlar ―exclamó, tomándola por los hombros y mirándola con fijeza.

―¡P-pero es verdad! ―chilló la niña―¡Siempre que Juvia va, llueve! P-por eso acepté buscar el dragón y terminé perdida en el bosque ―las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, mientras la torrencial lluvia seguía cayendo, y el dolor fue tan palpable que Gray comprendió mejor.

Siempre le había parecido algo rara desde que la conoció, tan sola y silenciosa –como la lluvia-, que cuando logró ver por primera vez el sol, sonrió tan contenta. No conocía nada de su pasado, pero entendió que el rechazo tan grande que sintió la hizo ser una persona indiferente a todo.

Fue como su mecanismo de autodefensa, encerrarse en su propia soledad y cubrirla con una capa de lluvia eterna.

Fullbuster acarició suavemente la mejilla de la niña, logrando que se sonrojara mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

―No necesitas buscar un dragón para tener amigos, Juvia ―comenzó―. Tú ya los tienes. Ven, volvamos a Fairy Tail, arreglemos esto y ya verás cómo haré que sonrías de nuevo.

En realidad, Juvia no entendía nada. No sabía qué era Fairy Tail o los amigos que el señor Gray hablaba, pero por alguna razón le creyó. Extendió sus manos y tocó el rostro de aquél desconocido para asegurarse de que era real.

De que no se desvanecería en medio de la lluvia. Entonces, sonrió.

―¿Puede Juvia besar al señor Gray?

Desprevenido, sorprendido y sonrojado, el moreno solo pudo emitir un pequeño '¿eh?' antes de que la niña saltara sobre él. En ese momento, Gray comprendió mientras sus labios chocaban contra los de ella que, a pesar de tener cinco años, Juvia seguía siendo la misma acosadora pervertida y él la inofensiva e inocente alma de Dios.

Afuera, la incesante lluvia dejó de caer.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N:** Fue más difícil de lo que pensé D:. No creo que el Gruvia sea lo mío, pero he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen su humilde opinión. Un beso.

La Saga Cinco Años constará de cinco One-shots de los cuales cuatro -contando éste- han sido publicados:

La Saga Cinco Años consta de cinco One-shots que ya están publicados

-**Pequeño**: Al verlo allí, tan pequeño e indefenso durmiendo entre sus brazos, Lucy pensó si no era un crimen querer besar a ese niño de cinco años. Natsu/Lucy. One-shot.

-**Enano**: Ahora, ¿quién era el más enano entre los tres?: ¿Levy, Lily o el pequeño Gajeel que los miraba a punto de llorar?. Gajeel/Levy. One-shot.

-**Inocente**: Gray comprendió mientras sus labios chocaban contra los de ella que, a pesar de tener cinco años, Juvia seguía siendo la misma acosadora pervertida y él la inofensiva e inocente alma de Dios. Gray/Juvia. One-shot.

-**Hermoso**: Jellal se quedó mudo ante la declaración de aquél hermoso ser que afirmaba ser Erza. Sí, eran idénticas, el único problema es que la Titania que él recordaba tenía diecinueve años, no cinco. Jellal/Erza. One-shot.

**-Intermitente: **En una encrucijada intermitente de sentimientos donde Juvia balbuceaba sobre besos robados, Gajeel murmuraba sobe propuestas de matrimonio, Erza pensaba en nombres de niños y Natsu simplemente se limitaba a ser Natsu. One-shot.

Espero que pasen por los otros y me dejen su opinión.

Ama-chan off!


End file.
